


Coffee

by rabbjane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbjane/pseuds/rabbjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelimeler: Kahve,Sonbahar,Bank,Atkı,Kırmızı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Devam etme ihtimali yüksek olmasına rağmen uzun zamandır uzun soluklu ficler yazmıyorum,yarım kalabilir.

 

**Coffee**

Genç bir adam, Stiles Stilinski uzun zaman önce bıraktığı Beacon Hills’e babasının hastalanması üzerine geri dönmüş, şimdi bu sonbaharda, okullar açıldığı için boş olan parkta elinde yılların verdiği alışkanlık, üniversitenin getirdiği bağımlılık ve uykusuzluğu dindirmek için bir çare, sıcak kahvesiyle banklardan birine çöktü.

Bay Stilinski uzun yılların verdiği yorgunlukla iki hafta önce hastaneye kaldırılmış, acil durum kişisi olarak Stiles aranmış ve genç adam apar topar Los Angeles’ten Beacon Hills’e geri dönmüştü. Melissa, panik yapılacak bir durum olmadığını söylemesine rağmen genç adam o kadar endişelenmişti ki LA’daki işine geri dönmemiş, veteriner olarak uzun yıllar çalıştığı hayvan hastanesine istifasını vermişti. Annesini kaybetmek uzun yıllar sonra bile acısını dindiremediği bir şeyken şimdi babasını kaybedebilecek olmak onu korkutuyordu, onu daha fazla yalnız bırakmak istemeyip geri dönmüştü, muazzam anılar bırakmış Beacon Hills; her şeye rağmen kucak açmıştı.

 

 

*

_“Git Stiles.”_

_Genç adam uzun zamandır Beacon Hills’ten ayrılacak olmanın verdiği hüzün, üniversiteye başlayacak olmanın verdiği heyecanla yerinde duramıyordur. Derek, her genç kızın ve bir o kadar da erkeğin rüyalarını süsleyebilecek genç bir adam ki bizzat Stiles’in rüyalarını uzun zaman işgal etmiş bir yakışıklı, sürünün lideri, Stiles’i yanına çağırdığında Stiles ormandaki Hale Malikânesine uçarak gitmiş, genç adamın onu görmek istediğini düşünmüştür. Yanılmıştır._

_Derek ona sürü için burada kalmasını istemediğini, istediği okula gitmesini söyler, Stiles itiraz etmek istediğinde genç adamın kalbine soktuğu hayali bıçağı daha da derine batırır, üzerine bir de çevirirken Stiles’in tüm hayallerini yıkar. Genç adamın zaten bir insan olarak sürüde yer alamayacağını, gitmesini, sürüde artık yerinin olmadığını söyleyerek onu parçalarken Stiles gözleri dolmuş birkaç adım geri gider. Hale Malikânesinin yıkılmamış tek yeri olan kapısına dayandığında konuşmaya çalışır._

_“Ben..Ben yani –sen dememiş..”_

_“Git Stiles.”_

_“Derek!”_

_“SANA GİT DEDİM!”_

_Stiles’in genç adamdan duyduğu son cümle bu olurken kapıyı açar, çıkıp giderken Derek geride kalmış, her zaman geride kalmaya alışmış genç adam bardağındaki son viskiyi içer, elini şişeye attığında boş şişe ona gerçekleri çarparcasına iletirken bir an sonra şişe kendini kapıda bulur, tuzla buz olmuştur._

 

 

*

Hâlbuki Stiles’in düşünceleri bambaşkaydı o zamanlar. Genç adam ne babasını terk etmek ne de Derek’i arkasında bırakıp gitmek istiyordu. Lakin Derek o gün canını o kadar yakmış ve ilişkilerinin bittiği düşüncesi Stiles’i o kadar mahvetmişti ki, hayır aslında bu düşünce hala canını yakıyordu, genç Stilinski o zamanlar daha fazla Beacon Hills’de kalamayacağını anlayıp LA’ya gitmişti, Beacon Hills’ten, Derek’ten, sürüden olabildiğince uzağa kaçmıştı.

Şimdi yeniden burada olmak, sürünün sağladığı güvenli havayı solumak ona zor geliyordu, çok zor. Yeniden tüm hayatını Beacon Hills’e çevirmek ki Derek’in burada yaşayıp yaşamadığını bile bilmiyordu, genç adamı yıpratacak gibiydi. Sahi, Derek gibi yakışıklı bir adam çoktan gitmiş olmalıydı bu ufak kasabadan, ama sürüyü geride bırakmış mıdır? Scott hala burada olduğuna ve Allison’la güzel bir hayatı ve mutlu, sağlıklı bir bebeği paylaştığına göre çok zor bir ihtimaldi ama Derek’in onun arkasından burada kalıp yeni bir yuva kurmuş olabileceği düşüncesi Stiles’i mahvedecekti, biliyordu. O yüzden Derek’in buradan gitmiş olabileceği düşüncesini beynine yazdı, istemsizce doğru olma ihtimalinin çok zayıf olduğu bilse de ona tutundu ve sarıp sarmaladı düşüncesini…

Kahvesinden bir yudum almaya çalıştı, soğumak üzereydi, hiçbir zaman sert kahve içen biri olamamıştı Stiles Stilinski, onun aksine Derek her zaman sert, filtre kahve içer, Stiles’in kattığı şekeri reddeder ama yinede Stiles her zaman bir kaşık şekeri ona kahveyle içirirdi.

Hava soğumak üzereydi, rüzgâr elindeki atkıyı savururken genç adam yanına birinin oturduğunu hissetti, kimdi bilmiyordu, önemsemiyordu ama atkısını kendine biraz daha çekme ihtiyacı hissetti.

Peki, burada ne yapabilirdi? Deaton giderken kliniğini kapatmıştı, tekrar açabilird-

“Neden buradasın?”

 *

Genç adam kafasındaki düşüncelerden bir an için sıyrıldı, şaşkınlıkla yanına oturan adama bakarken gözleri büyüdü. Derek Hale, hala yakışıklılığından hiçbir şey kaybetmemiş, gözleri Stiles’i tarıyor, üstünde kırmızı, hayır bordoya daha yakın bir renkle lacivert kareli bir gömlek giymiş, altında siyah bir pantolon ve elinde bir kazak yanında oturuyordu.

Stiles kendine gelmeye çalıştı ama kalbi o kadar hızlı atmaya başlamıştı ki sakin olmak imkansızdı.. Yıllar önce bıraktığı genç adamı yeniden görmek, yeniden yanında oturmak o kadar beklenmedikti ki şimdi Stiles ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

“Sakin ol Stiles. Derin nefes al. Bana bak, tamam iyisin, geçti. Stiles?”

Genç adam Derek’in kendine dikilen gözlerinden kaçınmaya çalıştı, Derek’in omzundaki elinden sıyrılarak konuştu.

“İyiyim, iyiyim, bana öyle bakmayı kes lütfen. Ne arıyorsun burada?”

“Oturuyorum… senin gibi.”

Stiles’in söyleyebileceği daha iyi bir lafı yoktu, tüm kelimeler boğazında düğümlenmişti, kafası karışmıştı, parkta bir sürü boş bank varken neden buraya oturmuştu Derek? Neden bunca yıl sonra burada karşılaşmışlardı? Neden burasıydı?

Kafasında o kadar çok soru ve o sorulara karşılık o kadar çok cevap vardı ki düşünmemeye çalıştı ama Stiles Stilinski, düşüncelerin adamı için bu imkânsızdı, sorular beyninde dönmeye devam etti ama Stiles sustu.

 

 

*

“Döneceğini düşünmüyordum.”

“Babam için. O rahatsızlandı ve ben..- dönmek zorunda hissettim.”

“Biliyorum, duydum, geçmiş olsun dileklerimi kabul et lütfen.”

Stilinski başını salladı, evet biliyordu, lanet olasıca yakışıklı genç adam tabii ki babasının rahatsızlandığını biliyordu. Bunca yıldan sonra bile hala her şeyi ondan önce biliyordu ve Stiles’in yapmaya çalıştığı tek şey ona yetişmek için çabalamaktı.

“Hale Malikânesini yaptırmışsın, gelirken gördüm. Dışarıdan hala güzel bir yer. İçi de güzeldir, eminim. Umarım mutlusundur orada..-yeni eşinle beraber..”

Derek gözlerini devirdi. Stiles’in hala bu kadar inkâr etmeye çalışması, hala seneler önce onları birbirine bağlayan bağı fark edememesi, anlayamaması onu çılgına çeviriyordu.

“Kurtların tek bir eşi olur ve o ölünceye kadar ona aittirler. Orada benden başka biri yok.”

“Tabii ki biliyorum tanrı aşkına Derek! Ama Kate’den sonra birini bulduğunu düşünmüştüm. Nede olsa senin gibi birinin bir eşi olmaması imkânsız, hele bir de alfayken!”

Derek gözlerini devirdi.. Genç adamın 5 sene önce yaptıklarından dolayı hala kızgın olduğunun farkındaydı..Ama onun da daha fazla tahammülü kalmamış gibiydi.

"Bu kadar salak olamazsın Stiles. Senin bundan daha zeki olduğunu biliyorum."

"DAHA MI ZEKİ? HADİ AMA DEREK!! SEN BENİ NE KADAR BİLİYORSUN Kİ. SENİN TANIDIĞIN STİLES GEÇMİŞTEYDİ,YILLAR ONCE.. "

Derek artik sinirlenmisti,Stiles'in gozunun onundeki gercekleri reddetmesi onu delirtiyordu. Ama Stiles'in durmaya niyeti yok gibiydi.

"...SEN BENİ GONDERDİN DEREK! 5 SENE GORUSMEYİP BENİ HALA TANİYOR GİBİ DAVRANAMAZSİN. BEN O 17 YASİNDA SANA ASİK OLUP PESİNDEN KOSTURAN COCUK DEGİLİM ARTİK!"

"YETER. SENİ HALA BENDEN BASKA KİMSE İYİ BİLEMEZ STİLES. GERCEKTEN DEDİGİM HER SEYDEN CİKARDİGİN TEK SEY BU MU? SANA 5 SENE ONCE SECİM HAKKİ VERDİM. SURUDEN UZAKLASABİLMEN İCİN BİR SANS VERDİM. GİDİP OKUMANİ İSTEDİM. BANA ASİK OLUP OLMADİGİNİ ANLA İSTEDİM.BEN SENİ ÖMÜR BOYU BEKLEYEBİLİRDİM. AMA SEN HER SEYİ MAHVETTİN VE BUNUN İCİN BENDEN BİR OZUR BEKLEME BEN SANA İHTİYACİN OLANİ VERDİM."

“Hah! İhtiyacım olan senin yanımda olmandı, salak. Bana gitme demendi..Dışardan da okuyabilirdim.”

“Biliyorum,biliyorum.”

Derek’in söyleyecek daha fazla şeyi yoktu,Stiles’in gözlerinde tartışmayla ortaya çıkan ateşin bir anda yerini durgunluğa bırakması Derek’in onunla eş olmadan daha fark edebileceği bir gerçekti ve bunu görmek onu yıkıyordu. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı, sonra görüşeceklerini söylerek yavaş adımlarla uzaklaştı,parkın kenarında Stiles’in daha önce fark etmediği Camarosuna binerek uzaklaştı.

Stiles hararetli konuşmadan sonra yorulmuştu, sessizce elindeki kahveye bakmaya devam etti,artık takati yoktu,eskisi gibi istediğini almak için çırpınmıyordu. O günleri geride bırakalı çok olmuştu.

Genç adamın elindeki kahve buz gibi olmuştu,rüzgarın esişine karşı koyamamış ve tüm sıcaklığını kaybetmişti. Stiles’de bir an kendini kahvesi gibi hissetti.. Sımsıcakken bir anda Derek’in onu savuran rüzgarına karşı koyamamış, savrulup kaçmak zorunda kalmıştı ve şimdi her şeyin bittiği Beacon Hills’de yeni bir dönem başlıyordu.. Deaton’un kliniğin anahtarlarını nereye koyduğunu bulmalıydı..

 

 

*


End file.
